My high school crush
by bull poli
Summary: Mr. Peabody, the worlds smartest dog also need to go to school, so high school was included. But he also had a high school crush. 16 years later, they manage to meet up and another story emerges. Does Mr. Peabody still have a crush with his old friend? Mr. Peabody X OC story.
1. The Expo

**Hey guys, new story here. Just a twist due to the fact this is Mr. Peabody's crush. It was a story that was asked to be made by Elizabeth Smith. Hope you guys will enjoy.**

.

It is an amazing day in Chicago. Yes, Chicago. He was there for the Global Science Expo. Sherman was with his best friend, Penny for the weekend. There were many booths and inventions and scientists from all corners from the globe

Mr. Peabody was one of the many famous names at the expo. Mr. Peabody's new invention, The Transparent Screen, was the invention of the expo.

It was the closing day and all inventions were taken back by the owners. Mr. Peabody kept his invention and was ready to walk out the back door where an escort was waiting.

He was walking at the hallway and all the sudden, a woman accidently knocked him.

Woman: Oh, I am sorry.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, its okay... Helan Pate!

Helan: Mr. Peabody?! Wow, its been a long time!

Mr. Peabody: Ah yes. 16 years to be exact.

Helan: Yes, high school was crazy really. Still remember your crush?

She said while blushing.

Mr. Peabody: Yes, those days. How is your kid?

Helan: Ah, well you still remember. Well he is 15 now.

Mr. Peabody: Wow, big boy. I see you still look like your going to science class. Lab coat, high heels, black glasses and still have a bow in your hair.

Helan: Yeah. Well I see that you still wear a red bow tie. Oh, how is Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Oh he is fine. 7 and half year old boy. So, how was the expo?

Helan: It was great. I still need to complete my new formula to create a hover car.

Mr. Peabody: Really!? Do come over to Peabody Enterprise. I could help you.

Helan: Sounds good, I do live in NYC.

Mr. Peabody: Great, well I got to get going. Don't want to be late to pick up Sherman. I promised to take him and his friend and her parents to dinner.

Helan: Oh, so you mean he has a girlfriend?

Mr. Peabody: He does like her but is afraid to tell her. I does seem like she has a soft spot for Sherman too. She treats him differently from everyone else.

Helan: Ok, okay. Well I will see you soon I guess.

Mr. Peabody: Ah yes, bye dear. I MEAN HALEN, yes Halen. Haha... Yeah...

Mr. Peabody turned around and continued walking.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: Why did I say that. I think I might... No, it can't be. Do I like her? She is pretty and... No focus Peabody! Its just because you didn't see her in a long time.

Escort: Sir, your here. Please come into the car.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, yes. Of course.

Mr. Peabody looked out the window. Starring at the the cloudy sky. Thinking of all the crazy things in high school. Before he knew it, he was at the airport waiting to go on board his plane.

.

**So, how is it. Tell me please in a review. Still short cause I need to know. Hope you like it.**


	2. Plans

**Hey guys. I am back. Elizabeth, i wish i could pm you, but i can't. So i need to know what do you mean by mate? And thanks for the suggestions. **

.

Now in his flight to New York, he was thinking about high school. It was a lot of memories. And a lot of bad memories was what followed.

After 2 hours, the plane landed. His mind now was focus on buying dinner. Taking his son and friends for dinner was the number one priority now.

He got a taxi and called the Peterson's to meet up at the Pizza Palace. He has completely forgotten about what happen 2 and a half hours ago. He was excited cause he got a present for Sherman.

* * *

_**30 MINUTES LATER**_

The taxi arrived and Mr. Peabody paid the driver. He got out and entered the restaurant. He asked the waiter to prepare a table for five. The waiter took him to his table.

After 5 minutes, the Peterson's arrived at the Pizza Palace. They ordered then started talking. The food arrived and they started eating. They were done and were about to leave until...

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, I have something for you.

Sherman: Really?

Mr. Peabody: Yes, it was something you wanted since you were five. An Ipod Touch.

Sherman: WHAT REALLY?!

Mr. Peabody: Yes Sherman. You done well for your exam so you deserve a prize. Penny, I have also got you a present. I did miss your 7th birthday yesterday. I also got you an Ipod Touch.

Penny: WHAT?! Mr. Peabody, you shouldn't have. A simple happy birthday would have been nice. Still, thank you

Mr. Peabody: Your welcome. Besides, they were on sale in the Apple Store in Chicago. Ok, me and Sherman better get going. Can I have his bag of clothes.

Paul: Sure.

With that said, they handed the bag, said good bye and got a taxi home. Sherman, even though had an Ipod, asked his dad about the expo. Mr. Peabody was more than happy to answer. He was glad his son really took an interest for the expo.

Sherman: Did you meet anyone new? Well you do know a lot of them.

Mr. Peabody: Well I meet... One of my old classmates there. Halen Pate.

Sherman: Oh cool, how is she?

Mr. Peabody: She is fine. She is still the same as the last time I saw here. She is still cute.

Sherman: CUTE?

Mr. Peabody: OH, I meant pretty. Yeah eh, Pretty. Yes...

Sherman: Hmm.. Okay.

And after hearing that, Sherman started to use his Ipod. Mr. Peabody felt shocked. He couldn't control his actions when talking about her or even with her!

* * *

_**1 HOUR LATER IN PENTHOUSE**_

Sherman had already gone to sleep. Mr. Peabody was alone in the living room using his laptop. All the sudden, the telephone rang.

Mr. Peabody: Hello?

Helan: Hi Mr. Peabody, I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow with my invention.

Mr. Peabody: Oh sure. What time?

Helan: Is 11 am good?

Mr. Peabody: Sounds perfect!

Helan: Thank you. Oh, do you mind if I could bring Sam over?

Mr. Peabody: No, not at all. Do bring him over. Maybe he could do a thing or two with Sherman.

Helan: Sounds more than perfect! Thanks Mr. Peabody. See you tomorrow, DOGGIE!

Mr. Peabody: Ah, you still remember my Nickname you guys gave me. Bye.

So he hanged up. All the sudden, he saw Sherman at the corner of the living room.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, are you okay?

Sherman: Yeah, I just came here to see who were you talking to. You usually tell me when someone is here.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, well I was just talking on the phone.

Sherman: Oh, with who?

Mr. Peabody: You will see tomorrow. Go back to sleep, you have big day planned for you tomorrow.

Sherman: Okay, good night Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: Good night Sherman.

.

**So, whats planned for Sherman and Mr. Peabody? Find out in next chap. Bye**


	3. Early in the Morning

**A/n Hello guys. I got a few things to say today. Elizabeth, keep giving me your ideas! You gave me the idea to write this story so i want you to give some suggestions. And i am saying not in a rude way but in an excited way cause i cant wait for what U am going to be working with. Anyone else also can give suggestions but there's no saying if i use your ideas. So make sure its good. Let start now. *ADD SWIRLY EFFECT HERE***

.

Mr. Peabody woke up early in the morning. He wanted to clean up the penthouse. Sweeping, mopping and the... THE VACUUM! The noise from the vacuum was noisy. It woke up Sherman. He looked at the clock and found it was... 6. 30 in the morning!

Its summer now and the poor tired boy already woke up? 2 days at his "girlfriends" house was tiring. 2 days of girly things can make him exhausted. An average boy can't take 2 seconds in girly land, so how about 2 days?

He put his glasses on and rushed out the door. He looked at Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody looked back at him.

Mr. Peabody: Good morning Sherman.

Sherman: Good morning Mr. Peanoisy!

Mr. Peabody: Oh, sorry Sherman. The silent vacuum I made broke down so... Back to the original.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, its 6:30 in the morning! I just want to sleep after 2 days girly land!

Mr. Peabody: I am sorry, but a special guest is coming today.

Sherman: Is it Obama?

Mr. Peabody: No!

Sherman: Putin?

Mr. Peabody: No, of course not.

Sherman: Najib? After the crash he might need your help.

Mr. Peabody: WHAT?! NO!

Sherman: Is it-

Mr. Peabody: Its no one you have ever met! Its a friend of mine. A friend since high school.

Sherman: WHAT!? THATS NOT SOMEONE SPECIAL! It might be special if it was your... Wait a second! Is your friend a woman?

Mr. Peabody: Well, Yeah...

Sherman: Was she your high school crush?

Mr. Peabody: WHAT? NO! Sherman, think. A dog and a woman? How will that work?

Sherman: Work, which type of work are you talking about?

Mr. Peabody: SHERMAN! I mean how is there a relationship between a dog and a woman?

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, you eyes says that their lying.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you should go and have a bath.

Sherman just turned around and walked to his room. He knew exactly what was happening.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea for it to be this early.

.

**Yeah, sorry for a short chapter. I am quite tired today but decided to write a small talk between the father and son.**


	4. The Knocks

**Hey guys. Very long time huh? Well, I was busy with projects, seeing my cousins and my very sick grandaunt. Well lets continue!**

.

Mr. Peabody finished vacuuming and sweeping and mopping the penthouse. He made breakfast for Sherman and himself. They were eating until...

_**KNOCK KNOCK...**_

Mr. Peabody: Oh, she must be here. Get ready!

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, are you panicking?

Mr. Peabody: N- no...

Sherman : It sounds like your panicking.

Mr. Peabody didn't say anything but went to the door. The door opened and...

Mail man: Ah, Mr. Peabody. Your mail.

Mr. Peabody: Oh, okay. Thanks.

The door closed. Mr. Peabody turned around and Sherman was standing there.

Sherman: Ha. You thought it was your friend.

All the sudden, another knock came.

Mr. Peabody: This time should be her.

The door opened and...

Mail man: Sorry, forgot about this one.

Mr. Peabody: Oh.

Sherman: Hahah.

_**KNOCK KNOCK...**_

The door opened.

Mr. Peabody: Why are you so forgetful!

Helan: What? Am I late.

Mr. Peabody: Oh my, I am truly sorry Helan. I thought you were my mail man.

Helan: Haha. Well, this is Sam Wilson.

Sam: Hello Mr. Peabody. Plaisir to meet you.

Mr. Peabody: Hello Sam. I see you can speak French.

Sam: Not really, I only know a little.

Then, the door opened again and this time, it was Penny.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, hi Penny.

Sherman: Penny! What are you doing here?

Penny: Hello to you too Sherman! Mr. Peabody called my mom and asked if i could come.

Mr. Peabody: Yes. Now, Sam, Sherman and Penny, i booked all of you tickets Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. You can stroll in the mall before the movie and after the movie. Come back by 3 pm. Use the bus. Okay?

The three: Yes! Bye!

They walked out and it was only the two.

Helan: The invention is in the garage. But I want to first. Is that okay?

Mr. Peabody: Yea, I got one question. How was Sam's dad? OH MY! I am so sorry. I was really-

Helan: Its okay. It was David Wilson.

Mr. Peabody: The French punk at high school?

Helan: When Sam was born, I got married with him. But when Sam was 5, he divorced me and chased another girl. Me and Sam were alone. From there, I started my career and here I am now. A single parent with a good son. He is smart and never failed at anything.

Mr. Peabody: Just like you. I am very sorry for bringing that up.

Helan: Its okay. Should we go to the garage now, dear? OH, Ha ha. Just joking.

Mr. Peabody: Haha,.. Uhm... Sure.

.

**Akward... Yeah I know. Short but i took 1 hour writing this. So r&r and bye!**


End file.
